My Mom's Boyfriend
by Eclarelover1820
Summary: She knew it was wrong. As did he. She shoulden't be attracted to a 23 year old man and he definitely shoulden't be attracted to a 16 year old girl. Especially when he was seeing her 35 year old mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**A/N: Hey everyone. First I wanna apologize for my little absence and for not updating. College has been hectic! But I'm happy to say that I finished my finals last Tuesday which means I'm free for the summer! **

**So with that being said this story was something I had in my head for a while and I just decided to write it down. I hope you guys enjoy!**

"_Are you sure you wanna do this Clare?" Eli asked breathlessly against her ear as he pinned her against her bedroom door pressing their bodies together and making her gasp in pleasure. "Hmm yes. I want you Eli. I want you so much." She told him looking up in to his dilated lust filled jade orbs. "I want you too." He smirked as he licked the shell of her of her ear and bit lightly watching as her body trembled against him. "You have no idea what I'm about to do to you" He whispered before reconnecting their lips and lifting her up carrying her towards her bed._

She knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong as well.

She shouldn't be attracted to a 23 year old man and he definitely shouldn't be attracted to a 16 year old girl. Especially when he was seeing her 35 year old mother.

But neither of one of them could help the feelings that they possessed for one another. It was like instant chemistry and attraction from the first time her mother brought him home.

Clare was laying on her bed music on and swinging her feet back and forth to the music as she tried to focus on her homework.

Mrs. Dawes had asked them to write an essay on the toughest time in her life.

Of course one memory instantly came to mind but it was one that she didn't like to think about. Her parents divorce.

Even though it had been a little over a year since her parents made it official. She still was sensitive about it and rarely liked to think about it. It was like one minute she had both her parents. A happy family and the next minute it was taken away from her.

She sighed as she bit her pen cap.

Her father was the same way though. Even though Randall was the one who asked for the divorce a few months after he really regretted it and begged Helen to give them another chance but her mom refused.

So Clare's dad moved out to California and buried himself in his work. She hasn't heard from him in 10 months.

Clare rolled over on her back as she stared at her celling and her thoughts drifted to her mother. If she was even that anymore. About 6 months after the divorce Helen did a complete one eighty of the person she used to be.

She was no longer the church going, old fashioned, proper mother who Clare had known for as long as she can remember.

Now she was… Well Clare didn't wanna say a slut so I guess wild could work.

She'd go out to clubs, wear reveling clothing, drink and bring random guys home.

She just wasn't who she used to be anymore and that made Clare sad. She felt like in a way she lost both parents and her mother was just here.

She suddenly heard the front door being unlocked and opened and the shrill laugh of her mother.

"Oh great speak of the devil" She mumbled

"Clare! Are you up there?"

"Yes Mom!"

"Well come down here there's someone I want you to meet!"

Clare rolled her eyes and hopped of her bed heading towards the stairs. "What is it mom I'm bus-"

Clare stopped mid step and mid-sentence when her eyes landed on the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

He stood in the hallway by the door. He wore all black and several rings covered his fingers. Perfectly tousled jet black hair, perfect facial structure but the thing that made Clare's breath hitch were his eyes.

They were the most beautiful yet haunting shade of green she had ever seen. Even through his dark bangs they stuck out like deep green forests.

Clare was speechless as she stared at the beautiful stranger in front of her.

She watched as he eyed her body up and down a smirk on his beautiful lips before finally locking eyes with her.

Clare felt butterflies erupt in her stomach and goes bumps rise on her skin as he eyes pierced hers.

Their trance was finally broken when stepped back into the room from the kitchen a smile on her face as she handed a beer to Eli.

Eli looked over at Helen a gave her a small smile before turning his attention back to Clare.

Helen turned her attention as well and that's when she finally noticed Clare.

"Oh Clare honey there you are!" Her mom said pulling her down the last few steps so that she was face to face with the man.

"Clare this is Elijah"

"Elijah this is Clare"

**A/N: So was it ok? It's going to get a lot better! I have so many ideas for this story!**

**Anyways let me know what you think!**

**5 reviews = Chapter 2 =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: WOW! I asked for 5 reviews and got 20! Thank you guys so much! =) I'm glad that you guys liked the 1****st**** chapter so much. Now as for this one I feel like it's kinda like filler so I can start to get to something's in the next chapter but it does have Alli and some Eclare and an awkward yet kinda hot moment at the end ;).**

**Anyways enjoy!**

About 2 weeks had passed since Clare had met Elijah or as he liked to be called Eli and the more time she spent around him the more inappropriate her thoughts and feelings became.

She knew how wrong it was to like her mother's boyfriend but she couldn't help it and it also didn't help that he was always around. So she couldn't avoid him.

Sometimes late at night she would lie in bed and hear him and her mother experiencing pleasure and as wrong as it sounds she would wish that she was her mother.

So that she could feel his touch, Kiss his lips; have him make her feel the ultimate pleasure.

Thank goodness for school because as of late it had become her sanctuary. The place where Eli never was and where she could think clearly.

She was currently at her locker grabbing her book for math when her best friend's voice ran through her ears.

"Oh clareee"

"Hi Alli what's up?"

"Not much. Had the most amayzing night with Drew."

"That's great" Clare said as she shut her locker and they started walking.

"Are you ok?"

"Hmm yeah" Clare said giving her a small smile.

Alli crossed her arms and scoffed. "Clare Diane Edwards you're my best friend I know when you're lying. Now spill!"

Clare sighed "Alright" but you have to swear you won't tell anyone Alli I'm serious!"

"Ok. Ok I swear."

Clare stopped walking and pulled Alli aside. She took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"I have a crush on someone but… it's really complicated."

Alli arched an eyebrow "How so?"

Clare played with her hands nervously. "Well he's older… and… he's my mom's boyfriend." Clare whispered the last part.

"What?"

"Alli shhh!" Clare said covering her friend mouth and looking around.

"Alli removed Clare's hand and whispered "Really? Clare! Your mom's boyfriend?"

"I know how wrong it is"

"Yeah! How old is he anyway?"

"23"

Alli nodded and both girls were silent for a moment before Alli looked up at Clare with a smirk.

"What?"

"Well is he cute at least?"

"Alli!" Clare said smacking her arm lightly and laughing.

"Well is he?"

"Yes very. And funny and smart and witty. He's like perfect."

"Well I think I need to see this perfect man. Can I come over for homework today?"

Clare smiled. "Sure"

Once school let out the girls headed straight to Clare's house.

"So Alli is drew really the best guy you've kissed? Cause you really gave him an ego boost. Now all he does is brag about it."

"Honestly? No Johnny was. Both Girls laughed.

"There's just something about kissing an older man like older by a few years you know?"

"Not really" Clare told her as they headed up her drive way and to the front door.

"Well one day you will it's an amayzing feeling" Alli told her as they stepped into the house and walked in the living room.

Eli was sitting on the couch lost in a book but looked up when he heard footsteps and laughter and a smirk graced his features as he locked eyes with Clare.

"Hey Clare. Clare's friend"

"Hey Eli." She gave him a small smile.

"Alli this is Eli"

"Nice to meet you" Alli said smiling

"Same here"

"So where's my mom?"

"Oh one of your aunts called about a half an hour ago and said that your grandma Janet was in the hospital. So your mom's there she said she's gonna be there all night so looks like it's just you and me tonight."

Clare couldn't help the blush that covered her cheeks at his words. "Oh ok well me and Alli are gonna be doing homework in the kitchen if you need us. She gave him a small smile and dragged Alli into the other room.

"Wow Clare your right he's a major babe! I wonder what he's like in bed."

"Alli shhh!"

After about 2 hours of work both girls were done and Alli decided to head home. After she packed up her stuff and said goodbye to Eli Clare walked her to the door and gave her a hug.

Before Alli pulled back she whispered in Clare's ear to behave and wear sexy pjs. Which made Clare blush and giggle.

Clare walked back into the living room and plopped on the couch.

"Long day?" Eli asked as he came from upstairs and plopped down next to Clare.

"Sort of" Clare giggled

"Well I happen to know just the remedy for long days. Pizza and horror movies it is."

For the next few hours Eli and Clare watched about 3 different scary movies and finished a whole pizza and a 6 pack of coke and somehow Clare had ended up extremely close to Eli.

She was curled up into his side and his arm was slung around her. She told herself that it was just because she was scared but she knew she liked it more than she should.

The last scene of the movie was playing and Clare finally thought she was free until of a sudden the killer popped up out of nowhere making her scream and bury her face into Eli's side.

Eli laughed and looked down at her as the credits started to roll. "It's alright Clare it's over."

Clare shyly looked up at him and smiled "Sorry"

"Its fine" He told her removing a curl from her face.

She blushed lightly and looked over at the clock which read 12:35.

"Well I better get to bed. Thanks a lot Eli this was fun."

"No problem Clare."

Once she untangled herself from him she headed up to her room and shut the door. She laid on her bed for what seemed like hours even though it was only 30 minutes.

After a while she got changed into some pj shorts and a tank top and got ready for bed. As she headed down the hall to the bathroom to brush her teeth she noticed the light was on but the door was closed.

She listened for any noise but didn't hear anything so she figured Eli must have just left the light on.

As she turned the knob and opened the door her expression went from normal to completely speechless.

There was Eli fresh out of the shower with nothing but a towel on.

Clare's mouth turned into an O as she took in his glistening chest still wet with water droplets as they ran down his toned stomach.

All she could do was stare and when her eyes finally collided with his all he did was curve his perfect lips into a smirk.

**A/N: So I don't really like this chapter =/ but like I said it was kinda a filler and I also needed to write It cause there's something in here that has to do with the next chapter. Next chapter's gonna be good a lot of Eclare! =)**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi.**

**A/N: You guys are AWESOME! Thank you so much for all the reviews! =)**

**Now lili480 had a question and the answer is no Eli does not technically live with them but he spends a lot of time over there. He has clothes and stuff at the house but he still has a place of his own.**

**Also Some of you asked for Eli's pov so this chapter will be in his pov it might switch a tiny bit back to Clare but it will mostly remain in Eli's pov.**

**Last but not least a tiny bit of Eli/Helen in this chapter but hopefully all the Eclare will make up for it! **

"Oh umm i-I'm sorry i-I didn't I'm sorry"

Eli watched with an amused expression as Clare continued to stutter and blush immensely in front of him before finally turning and heading towards her bedroom.

Once her door was shut he chuckled to himself and reached over grabbing another towel from the rack to dry his hair.

Eli would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't slightly attracted to Clare. Maybe a little more than slightly but how could he not be.

She was beautiful, smart, funny, and so much more. But it was wrong. He was seeing her mother and he liked Helen right? Yeah. But possibly the most important thing out of all this Clare was a child! She was underage.

She didn't act like it though and didn't have the body of a child. She had the body of a woman a beautiful women and that was the problem.

He sighed as he walked to Helens room and grabbed a pair of boxers and plaid pj pants from his overnight bag.

After he put them on he went downstairs and picked up the mess the he and Clare had left earlier and then grabbed his phone of the side table.

He noticed he had one missed call from Helen. He dialed her numbed and listened as the phone rang.

It rang 3 times before she answered.

"Hey baby how's everything going"

"Fine, fine" he said leaning on one of the arms of the couch.

"Ok good. Did you guys have a nice time?"

"Yeah. So how are things there?"

"Oh alright Janet can go home the day after tomorrow but she's gonna need to be watched constantly for a while at home and my sister won't be able to do it so looks like it's gonna have to be me. So I was wondering I really hate to ask you this Eli but I'll have to be over at Janet's a lot and even some nights. So do you think you could help look after Clare a bit? I mean only cause you two get along so well and I trust you. Please, I'll make it worth your while."

Eli chucked "Sure babe you know it's no problem."

"Oh thank you so much. So listen I'll be home tomorrow morning and I think we should all spend the day together before I leave for Janet's. Maybe go to the beach? Clare loves the beach."

"Yeah sounds good."

"Alright well I better get going but I'll see you two bright and early."

"Ok goodnight"

"Night baby"

Eli hung up his phone and turned all of the lights off downstairs before heading upstairs.

He walked up to Clare's door and knocked softly. When she didn't answer he opened the door slightly and stuck his head in.

There was Clare fast asleep on her bed curled up. Eli pushed her door open and walked further into the room until he reached her bed.

He stared at her for a moment watching how beautiful yet innocent she looked when she slept.

He softly ran his fingertips down her bare arm and watched as Goosebumps erupted on her skin and she made a soft noise in her sleep.

He smiled to himself and pulled her covers on her and whispered "Good night Clare" before exiting her room quietly.

The next morning Clare woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and checked her nightstand Clock which read 10:30 am. She stretched and then headed downstairs to the source of the smell.

She padded her way into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Eli hard at work behind the stove.

"Morning" she said sitting down at the kitchen table.

Eli snapped his head around and gave her a small smile "Hey little Edwards. Sleep well?

"Hmm yup. You?"

"Great" Eli said as he turned off the stove. "Hungry?"

Clare nodded.

After they had their plates and were eating. Clare decided she wanted to ask something she'd been curious about.

"Eli?"

"Hmm?"

"What are your parents' like?"

Eli put his fork down for a second and thought about it before chuckling. "Umm eccentric?"

Clare giggled

"No they can be a little out there sometimes but I wouldn't trade them for anything. I had the most awesome childhood."

Clare smiled slightly. "Are they still together?"

"Oh yeah. It will be 25 years in 3 months."

"That's really great"

Eli noticed Clare small smile go to a small frown and he knew it was cause of her parents divorce. Helen never told him details about it just that she was divorced.

He didn't wanna upset Clare father so he just decided to change the subject.

"So your mom called me last night."

Clare just looked at him so he continued. "Your grandmother's fine. She'll be able to go home tomorrow but she's gonna require someone to watch her like all the time for a few weeks. So since your aunt can't your mom is going to have to which means she's gonna have to spend nights there too. Since she doesn't wanna leave you alone here she asked me if I would stay with you. Not like a babysitter though like a friend just looking out for you. Is that ok with you?"

Clare just smiled and nodded. "Yeah it's ok"

Eli returned her smile before speaking again "Oh so were gonna hit up the beach today."

"We are?"

"Yeah your mom wants to spend the day together before she has to leave for your grandmother's. Maybe you should invite your friend Alli?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

Just than they heard the front door open and a voice yell. "Hello!"

"Were in here!" Eli yelled

"Hey you two." Helen said cheerily walking into the kitchen and kissing Clare's head before going over and sitting on Eli's lap and kissing him passionately.

Clare cleared her throat disgustedly making the two pull apart. "Well I'm gonna go call Alli. Thanks for breakfast Eli." She said before heading upstairs.

It was a beautiful day out and perfect weather for the beach. Eli and Helen were lying on towels in the sand while Clare and Alli walked along the beach.

Eli was trying to keep his attention focused on Helen and not the way Clare looked in her bikini. But every so often he'd catch himself looking at her.

"Eli, Eli baby were at a public beach." Helen whispered as Eli crawled up her body.

"So… Come on" he said as his lips went from her neck to her own and he kissed her.

He was starting to get into it when they heard a voice yell "Get a room!" and some girls giggling.

Eli snapped his head in the direction of the sound and saw Clare giggling and Alli waving.

He smirked "Be right back" he told Helen and with that he jumped up ran towards the girls

"Haha" he said as he ran towards Alli first and picked up chucking her into the ocean as she let out a scream.

He then turned to Clare who was laughing but stopped when she saw the grin on his face.

"You think that's funny? I'll show you funny."

Without warring Eli picked her up and started running into the ocean with her as she let out screams and giggles "Eli! Stop! Ah!"

As he went deeper into the ocean she wrapped her legs around him and held onto his shoulders as a wave hit them.

They laughed and as Eli went to readjust her a little bit another wave hit them and Clare gasp as she felt one of Eli's hands graze her most private place.

Their eyes locked and the smiles disappeared of their faces as they stared at each other. The waves causing them to shift back and forth slightly.

Clare bit her lip as she played with the ends of Eli hair and Eli just licked his lips and Clare could swear for a split second she saw his eyes darken before a voice called their names.

"Clare, Eli!"

They both broke eye contact and looked towards the surface to see Alli.

"Come on guys Helen says we should get going."

"Ok!" Eli yelled over the waves before turning his attention back to Clare.

"We'd better head back."

Clare nodded and let go over Eli. Once she did Eli cleared his throat and stared at her for a second before finally heading back towards the surface with her following behind him.

Later that night as Eli and Helen were experiencing pleasure 1 more time before she left Eli couldn't get the images of Clare out of his head. The first time they met. How she looked when she was sleeping. Her smile. Her smell. Her laugh. What happened earlier that day.

It was overtaking him. He sped up trying to distract himself his eyes closed but the noises he was hearing from the women beneath him weren't those of Helen. And when he finally reached his point of no return his eyes shot open and he came face to face with not dark brown eyes but the most beautiful blue he'd ever seen and instead of Helen he saw Clare beneath him.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I think this is my favorite chapter so far but your guys opinion matters way more so let me know!**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**A/N: Hey everyone. First off I wanna say you guys are absolutely AMAYZING! =) 75 reviews for 3 chapters. Thank you guys so much! It really means alot to me!**

**Now i am Sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I usually use my home computer and not my laptop for updating but my house comp got some kind of virus so I wasen't able to write. I noticed some of you were confused on about how the last chapter ended. I just wanna clear it up that no Eli was NOT sleeping with Clare. It was Helen but he was imagining it was Clare. **

**Now that, that's cleared up on to chapter 4. Someone requested some jealous Eli and well who doesn't love a jealous Eli? xD So your wish is my comand. Enjoy!**

"So he touched you huh?" Alli asked as Clare and her talked on the phone one night.

"Yeah and ever since than and since my mom left to go stay with my grandma he's been acting so distant and stuff. Like we barley talk and he spends most of his time in the room or wherever I'm not."

Eli silently listend by Clare's door as she continued talking to Alli. Of course he was acting distant. He coulden't exactly come out and say oh Clare guess what? Last week when I had sex with your mother I pictured it was you!

It had to stop these feelings he was having. And after that night he decided that so long as he was staying in this house he'd be distant.

He woulden't lead Clare on by flirting with her or touch her in ways he shoulden't. No matter how much he wanted her… NO! He was with Helen!.

He kept telling that to himself until Clare's giggles broke him out of his thoughts and he realized he was still listening to her phone call.

He was about to leave and go downstairs when he heard Alli's voice. He realized Clare must have put her on speaker and something she said definitly caught his attention.

"So… I know someone who has a crush on youuu." Alli sung the last part

"Who?" Clare asked curiously

"I can't tell you"

"Oh Alli come on. Than you shoulden't have said anything in the first place.

"Ok, ok ill tell you but you can't say I said anything promise?"

"Yeah promise"

"Declan Coyne!"

"What? No way! Who told you that?"

"Fiona"

"Alli are you sure? I mean Declan's a senior"

"Its true Clare bear. Declan wants you bad! You guys should totally go out you'd be so cute together."

At Alli's words Eli felt himself flare up with jealousy. Just because he coulden't hav- err didn't want Clare doesn't mean that some little punk jerk who only wants one thing from her could.

He felt his jealousy get the best of him and he punched the wall next to him and instantly regretted it as he heard Clare gasp and tell Alli to hold on.

He panicked as he heard her footsteps and ran down the hall quickly.

Clare looked out her door and down the hall and when she saw nothing headed back to her bed.

"Yeah I'm back sorry"

"Soo? Are you gonna let Declan ask you out?"

Clare sighed and looked towards her bedroom door.

"I don't know Alli. I mean El-"

"Ugh Clare! Forget about Eli. I know you really like him and he's a major babe but if he's playing games with you than he's not worth it. Plus there's a major factor you keep forgetting about, He's your MOM's boyfriend! You gotta forget about him. Declan's hot and he really likes you. Plus he's not someones boyfriend. You should give him a chance.

Clare played with a loose thread on her bedspread as she thought about it. Alli was right. She knew it.

"Your right. Ill give him a chance." She told her in a low voice.

"Ok cool! Ill work it out with Fiona and make sure Declan asks you out soon."

"Alright sounds-" Clare was cut off when she heard her front door being opened and than slammed shut and she that the only person it could be was Eli. And judging by the way the door was slammed she could only guess that he was angry.

After Clare got off the phone with Alli about 30 minutes later she went downstairs but Eli was no where to be found. He must still be out she thought.

She grabbed the afgain off the back of the couch and curled up with it as she turned on the tv.

The next thing she knew she awoke and groggily opened her eyes as she smelled a smell that she had become acustomed to with one person.

She looked up and there he was carrying her up the stairs to her room.

When he looked down and noticed she was awake he gave her a small smile and she smiled tiredly back at him.

"Your back" She said as he walked into her room and gently placed her on the bed.

"Hmm mmm I had to go pick something up." He told her as he pulled her covers over her and started to leave her room.

"Eli wait" Clare whispered grabbing his hand.

He turned back to face her. "Yeah?"

She pulled his hand till he was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Are… we okay?"

"Of course Clare" he said giving her a small smile.

"Okay" She smiled back. "Thanks for bringing me up to bed. You didn't have to."

"Its no problem"

Clare nodded her head and she than sat up and pressed a small but longing kiss to Eli's cheek.

"Goodnight Eli" she whispered before lying back down and turning over.

"Goodnight Clare" he whispered back before getting up and quietly walking out of her room. Once he shut her door that's when he'd decided that with the feelings of jealousy and anger he had tonight when he thought of her with another guy and the tingling feeling he felt when Clare kissed his cheek that staying distant with Clare and denying that he wanted her was gonna be harder than he thought.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter's not too good =/ but I wanted to get it up cause I REALLY owed you guys a chapter! Next chapter we have some Clare/Declan and an even more Jealous Eli xD**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.**

**A/N: Hey everyone. So once again I just want to thank all of you for reviewing and how much positive feedback you guys are giving me. I'm really glad you guys like the story! And enjoy chapter 5! =)**

**Ps. NEW DEGRASSI IN 2 DAYS! =D**

_Eli kissed Clare passionately as he lay on top of her. Clare ran her hands through his hair and tugged slighty. Eli broke the kiss and groaned before decending his lips on her neck. Licking, sucking and bitting he made sure to leave a mark as Clare let out light moans. "Hmm Eli" Eli kissed back up her neck before moving to her ear and tugging on the lobe gently with his teeth and running his tounge accros the shell of her ear. He smirked as Clare shuddered beneath him and lifted her hips slighty. "What is it Clare? Tell me what you want?" He asked her his hot breath tickling her ear. "Touch me Eli, please" Eli kissed her neck as he whipered against her skin "As you wish" He then lent back down and captued her lips as one of his hands reached down and started to travel under her skirt and up her thigh getting closer and closer._

Ring!

Eli gasp as he sat up startled and breathing deeply. He looked over at the still ringing alarm clock and sighed before reaching over and turning it off.

Once it was off he ran his hands through his hair and looked down grunting fustratedly as he noticed a problem that a cold shower would need to fix. He hopped off the bed grabbing a towel on the way to the bathroom.

He'd been having dreams about Clare for a few nights now and they just seemed to be getting more and more vivid. He had tried to make them go away by convincing himself that he was only having them cause he was lonely with out helen but he knew it was a lie.

He loved spending time with Clare and even though the thoughts he was having about her were so wrong. He really didn't care anymore. After that night that Clare kisssed his cheek and he felt tingles he knew his feelings were real and he stopped denying them. He gave up on trying to keep his distance as well. Why fight himself? He just knew he coulden't really act on what he was feeling for her.

But he noticed something diffrenet in Clare as well after that night ever since he overheard Alli talking to Clare about that guy Declan she'd been acting like she had no intreset in Eli anymore Which bothered Eli way more than it should have because he wasen't stupid he knew Clare had felt some sort of attraction for him and than all a sudden she didn't .

Eli knew it should be a good thing but he hated it. According to Alli the Jerk off was supposed to ask Clare out but Eli didn't know when and so just to make sure he didn't have too many oppurtinitys to he started taking Clare to and from school before he went to work. It also gave him a chance to see what this kid looked like.

He was your typical player pretty boy type. And on top of that from what Eli heard while he listened to another coversation between Clare and Alli he had money he was a diplomats kid and that just made all the girls drool over him more.

Clare woulden't fall for that though. She was too good for some man whore punk. Eli woulden't allow it. And just for a little insurance everytime he saw the little asshole waiting for Clare with Alli and his twin sister he'd make sure to touch Clare in someway. Get her to smile and than once she was out of his hearse he'd reve mortys engine and give Declan the coldest look he could muster.

After his shower he got dressed and ran a hand through his hair before heading downstairs to the kitchen already finding Clare there sipping a cup of coffie and munching on a bagel.

"Morning Clare" He said as he went over to the coffie pot.

Clare looked up and gave him a small smile "Morning Eli. Did you sleep well?"

As Eli sipped his coffie images of his dream ran through his mind. "Hmm fine."

"So are you ready to go?"

"Sure" she said standing up and putting her cup in the sink. " You know you really don't have to drive me every day"

"Its really no problem. Your on my way"

"Well as long as its not a bother. Thank you" Clare said as they grabbed their stuff and headed out the door.

The car ride to the school was silent the only sound was Eli's fingers drumming on the sterring wheel and the low sound of rock music

Eli pulled up to Degrassi and was about to speak when he was cut off by Alli's voice "Clare!"

Clare turned her head and motioned to Alli that she was coming and that's when Alli motioned at Declan mouthing something that made Clare blush and look down.

Eli tried to hide the jealousy that began to consume him at what he just saw and cleared his throart.

" So ill pick you up after school?"

Clare looked from Declan to Eli "Umm I think Declan's gonna give me a ride home."

"Oh… I see" Eli said as his eyes shot daggers at Declan.

"But thanks anyway Eli" Clare told him patting his hand and stepping out of morty. " See you later"

"Hmm" Eli mumbled as He watch Clare walk twords Declan and the rest of her friends.

Eli reved his engine loudly and watched as Declan locked eyes with him for a few seconds before speeding down the street.

Clare smiled as she walked to her friends "Morning guys"

"Hey Clare" Declan smiled as they started walking up the steps and into the school.

"Hey Declan. Hows your morning so far?"

"Ehh alright better now that you're here."

Clare just gave him a smile.

"Oh hey theres something ive been meaning to ask you about."

"Whats that?"

"Whose that guy that drops and picks you up everyday?"

"Eli? He's my moms boyfriend."

"Hmm he seems really Creepy."

Clare frowned slighty " He's not. He's a great guy."

"Yeah but the way he looks at you and stuff is werid. Like when he drops you off its like hes jealous or something."

At Declans words Clare felt a little pang. She woulden't tell anyone this especially Alli cause she would kill her for all the work that she did to get her and Declan close but she didn't really have the feelings she thought she would for Declan.

Don't get her wrong she liked Declan as a friend but as dumb as it sounded she still had feelings for Eli. Yes around him she acted like she was all about Declan but its cause she was trying to convince herself as well.

She decided she would give Declan a chance to try to distract herself from bad thoughts of her and certain dark older haired man.

"Clare? Clare?"

"Hmm" She snapped her head up Declans voice bringing her out of her thoughts and gave him a small smile.

"I said is it okay if I give you a ride home today there's something I wanna ask you."

"Yeah sure" She told him as the first bell rang.

Once the final bell of the day rang Declan and Clare walked to his car and he drove her home. The ride there was filled with lite chatter and when they arrived at her house she noticed Eli's hearse wasen't in the driveway.

"So umm do you wanna come in for a minuite so you can ask me what you wanted to ask?"

"Sure" He said giving her a smile as they opened the car doors and headed up her driveway.

Once she opened the front door and they walked in Clare gestured to the couch. They both sat down and Declan took her hands in his.

"So Clare… I think you are the sweetest person I know, your beautiful , you make me smile and… I was just wondering if you wanted to be my date for a party fi and I are having on Sunday?

Clare gave him a small smile "Sure I'd love to"

Declan smiled wide at her "Yes!"

Clare giggled and Declan gently put a hand on her cheek. "I really like you Clare.."

Clare stopped laughing and froze as Declan slowly leaned in and connected their lips.

She didn't know what to do at first but after a a few seconds she started responding.

Meanwhile Eli pulled up in the drive way of the house and after he got out he noticed there was a very nice looking car parked in front of the house.

Jealousy started to consume him as he could only guess who Clare was inside with and what they could be doing. He twisted the knob on the door and when he walked in what he saw made his jealousy take him over.

There was Clare on the couch full on making out with that punk.

Anger coursed through Eli's body and the next thing he knew he was pulling Declan away from Clare by his hair.

Declan winced out in pain and Clare gasp as she saw that Eli was home.

"Hey! Man let me-"

"If you don't get out of this fucking house before I count to 10 I will personally rip out all of your internal organs and feed them to the stray dogs in the neighborhood." Eli told him in a leathal tone.

"Eli! Stop let him go!" Clare tried to yell but when she saw the look in his eyes she knew he was wasen't playing around. His beautiful forrest green eyes were dark almost black and she was a little freaked for Declan.

"Now… GET… OUT!" Eli told him before throwig him out the front door and slamming it shut.

He was breathing heavily still in a rage and Clare went off on him.

"Eli! What the hell is wrong with you! You had no right to do that to Declan! How Dare-"

Eli turned to her and grabbed her shoulders causing Clare to jump a little.

"I had no right! How dare i! How dare you Clare? How could you do that?"

"I can kiss Declan if I want! Its not like I belong to to anyone!"

Eli growled fustratedly and shoved Clare against a nerby wall cause her to gasp.

"You can't kiss him! You can't date him! I don't want you around him anymore!"

"You can't do that" she whispered as she felt the way Eli moved closer to her and locked eyes with her.

"Yes I can." He whispered back his rage suddenly gone as he moved his face closer to Clares.

"Why?" She asked him as she felt his hot breath on her face.

He reached up and cupped her cheek gently.

"Because… I want you."

**A/N: Soo? How was it? Things are gonna keep getting better! Let me know what you think!**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamier: I do not own Degrassi.**

**A/N: Soo I know you guys all want a make out session from Eli and Clare yes? Well I can't really say when cause I don't wanna spoil it but were gonna have a lil more drama first xD Its coming is all I can say ;)**

**With that said someone had asked why I chose to use Declan for Clare instead of KC or someone more fitting for her. The answer to that is I dunno why but ever since "innocent when you dream" aired where Clare was having sexy vampire dreams about Declan I have just really liked the idea of them.**

**So without futher ado enjoy Chapter 6 =)**

"You want me?" Clare whispered

"So much Clare… you have no idea" He told her as he inhaled her scent.

"That day we went to the beach and we were playing around in the water…. You touched me."

Eli snapped his head up and their eyes locked. His green eyes dark with desire. "Touched you where?"

Clare's breathing started to become shallow " You know… down there"

Eli said nothing just kept his eyes locked with hers. Slowly ever so slowly he started to lean his head sideways as his face got closer to Clare's.

Their lips were centimers apart and just as Clare closed her eyes they heard someone fiddling with the doorknob and Helen's voice broke through "Hello! Eli? Clare? Open up."

At the sound of her voice Eli jumped and backed away from Clare as if her touch burned him.

He ran his hand through his hair quickly before locking eyes with Clare and than heading to the door.

"Coming!" he told her as he unlocked the locks and opened the front door as Helen jumped into his arms. "Hey baby! Mmm I missed you" She said winking at him and placing a passionate kiss on lips.

Eli sighed slighty "I… missed you too" He said giving her a small smile.

"Oh Clare honey! How are you" Helen said breaking away from Eli and rushing over to pull Clare into a hug.

"I'm fine mom. Hows grandma?" Clare asked as she awkwardly patted her mom on the back and kept eye contact with Eli.

"Oh shes doing alright. Are you sure your okay sweetie? You feel warm and you look flustered."

"Hmm mm I'm great. Well if you'll excuse me I have homework to do and you guys probably wanna talk so…"

Clare pulled away from her mother and without a second glance at Eli headed up the stairs and to her room.

Helen just shrugged her shoulders and went back over to Eli wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck gently as he stared up the stairs.

Clare plopped down on her bed frowning as a tear escaped her eye. She didin't even know why she had started to cry. All she knew was that in a matter of a minuite Eli was about to kiss her and the next minute her mother barged through the door and ruined it all.

The other thing she knew was the feeling in her stomach and heart. It hurt to see Eli and her mom. It hurt a lot. She didn't know why cause it never bothered her that much before but a little voice in the back of her head told her that it had always bothered that much she just didn't realize it till now.

She sighed as another tear escaped her eyes and wiped them away as she heard a knock on her door.

She cleared her throart lightly and reached over on her nightstand grabbing her notebook and pen as she opened it to a random page and made it look like she was writing.

"Come in." She said

Her door opened and in walked Eli.

"Yes" She said without looking up.

"Clare… We need to talk."

"No I don't think we do my mothers proabably waiting for you"

Would you please look at me!" He told her walking to the edge of her bed.

Clare looked up at him. "What?"

" You know I wanna be with you… But its not that simple. Technically I'm still with your mother and your underage Clare. You need to understand the situation were in." He whispered.

" I do understand Eli you don't think ive thought about all of that stuff. But… Do you know how much it hurt to see you kissing my mother and her all over you only 2 minutes after you were about to kiss me. Ive wanted you to for so long.." She whispered.

Eli just took a deep breath and stared at her bed spread.

"Eli?" Clare said getting off her bed and standing in front of him.

His eyes snapped to hers and she was silent for a minuite. " Kiss me"

His eyes went from her own to her lips and than back up. "I… can't Clare your mothers down-"

"Than were done talking Eli. Leave please."

"Clare… i-"

"Leave! Now"

Eli sighed before turning around and walking out of her room.

Clare slammed the door shut behind him and went back to her bed laying down fustratedly. She stared up at her celling for at least an hour before she sat up with an idea.

If Eli wasen't gonna step up and kiss her than she would find someone who wanted to and already did. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and searched for a number. Once she found it she pressed send and waited. It rang around 3 times before he picked up.

"Hey Declan. No yeah everythings fine, I'm really sorry about that. I was just wondering if you still wanted me to be your date for tomorrow? Great ill see you then."

Clare hung up her phone and set it on her nightstand as a smile made its way onto her face. She was going to that party. And she was going to have a good time.

Later on that night as Eli and Helen lay in bed she was trying to kiss his neck and chest to get him stimulated so they could have a few rounds of hot sweaty passion but he didn't even seem intrested in the slightest.

He just layed there staring into the darkness not even touching her or caressing her at all and to be honest it annoyed her. Eli was usually such an amayzing lover. He was compassionate and gentle but aggressive and rough at the same time. But not tonight.

"Eli? Hey"

Eli snapped out of his trance and looked down at Helen.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course why?"

"Well its just that usually you're so into us but tonight its like you don't want any release or pleasure."

"I mean you've barely touched me all night."

Eli sighed "I'm sorry Helen its just ive had a lot going on lately with work and stuff."

"Soo are we not gonna do this tonight than?"

"Would you mind? Its just that I woulden't really be into it. Its not you at all. I'd rather do this when I can give you my all."

"Fine its alright. Just remember you owe me double next time." Helen giggled kissing Eli's lips gently and snuggling up to him.

"Sure thing" Eli mumbled as he went back to staring in to the darkness and thoughts a of girl down the hall consumed him once again.

The next day Clare avoided Eli and her mom all day by staying up in her room. She texted Alli around noon and asked if her and Sav could give her a ride to the Coyne's. Alli texted her back saying of course and to wear something sexy with a wink face.

Clare just smiled and went to her closet knowing just what to wear. Around 6:30 Eli and Helen heard a honk from outside and than Clare's voice scream as she pounded down the stairs.

Eli walked into the living room and once he sat eyes on Clare they grew wide and dark. She was wearing a skin tight little black dress with black heels. Her hair was curled to perfection. She had smokey eyes with dark red lips.

Eli had to control himself before he launched at her. She was absoultly beautiful. "Oh wow! Where are off too Clare?" Helen's voice from behind him broke Eli thoughts.

A wave of jealously overtook Eli as he thought of Clare going out of the house like that and having other guys stare at her the way he was. Wanting to touch her. Wanted to kiss her. He had to hold a growl back that started to errupt.

Clare smiled as she grabbed her jean jacket out of the hall closet.

"Out with Alli. Ill be back later." She said looking directly at Eli.

And with that she was out the front door with Eli just staring after her.

" You're really gonna let her go out of the house like that?" he asked Helen

"Ohh Eli its alright Clare's a big girl" Helen sighed going back into the kitchen.

"Yeah that's what I'm worried about." He mumbled following her.

"Clare you look soo hot!" Alli gushed as she , sav , and Clare entered the Coyne's condo.

"Thanks" Clare said blusing over the loud pounding music and the chatter of teens that flooded the house.

"Ill bet Declan thinks so too" Alli said nuding her shoulder to where she spotted him. Sure enough Declan was looking at Clare like a fresh piece of meat waiting to be devoured.

Once he broke off his conversation with Fiona and Anya he made he way over to Clare.

"Hey beautiful. Wow you look magnificint!" he said as he eyed her body up and down.

"Thank you" She said giving him a small smile.

"Well than I think I hear Drew calling my name so ill see you guys later Alli said giving Clare a small wink before dissapearing into the crowd.

Declan and Clare laughed awkardly before Declan smiled. "So are you thirsty?"

At home Eli franticlly paced back and forth in the living room wondering where the hell Clare was. Helen had left about an hour ago back to take care of her mom and ever since than he'd been pacing. He sighed and picked up the beer he'd started drinking and took a long swig before continiung to pace.

About 2 and a half hours later Clare was completely buzzed a little more and giggling as her and Declan danced very close together on the dance floor and kissing every now and than.

"Hmm Clare your so amayzing." Declan whispered in her ear "So sweet , So beautiful" He leaned in and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart their breathing was ragged and Declan smiled. "Lets go upstairs Clare, Come on." He said grabbing her hand and tugging her upstairs.

When they reached a bedroom Declan pulled her in and shut the door behind him. He pulled Clare tightly to his body and began to kiss her again as his hands roamed her body and ran through her curls.

Clare was okay with it until she started feeling him trying to take off her dress.

"Declan, Declan, stop" She told him as she tore her lips from his and tried to push him away.

She started to feel slight waves of nausea and she knew she was gonna puke.

Declan continued to keep his actions and ministatrions going "Clare just relax. I want you." He whispered against the crook of her neck.

Hearing the familiar words make Clare frown and as the room started to spin slightly and another wave of nausea hit Clare she pushed Declan away roughly.

"What the hell Cla-" Declan didn't get to finish his sentence though cause Clare coulden't hold it in anymore and the next thing she knew she was throwing up on the expensive Coyne carpet.

Clare tried to relax after she barfed. She felt a lot better that headache she'd had was gone but when she realized what she'd just done she immediately started aplogizing.

"Oh my gosh Declan! I'm so sorry about your carpet I didn't mean too I just…"

"Umm… its alright Clare" Declan said scratching his head"

"I need to go home I'm so stupid!" she said putting her head in hands.

Declan called Clare a cab and let her brush her teeth with her finger and wash her mouth out with mouthwash before giving her some coffee to help sober her up and than finally putting her into the cab.

Once she arrived at her house and paid the driver she walked up to her front porch and noticed all the lights in the house were out.

She sighed in relief before digging around in her jacket pocket for her key. She quietly unlocked the door and stepped inside the dark house. Once she'd shut the door and locked it. She started to walk twoards the stairs.

Right before her foot hit the bottom step she heard a flick and than all of sudden there was light in the living room and a very stone faced Eli sitting in the chair next to the lamp.

"Oh my God! You scared the crap out of me." She said placing her hand on her heart.

Eli simply stood up with out a word and aproched her slowly running his eyes over her appearace. He took note of her messy hair , her slightly ruined make up , how her lips were not as red as they were and of course how her dress had risen a tad since he last saw it.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? Where in the fuck have you been!"

Clare flitched slighty as his yelling and choice of words.

"I told you i-"

"Where did you go with Alli?"

"That's none of your business Eli like you said before you still with my mom and I don't belong to anyone."

"Clare" He growled

"Where is my mom anyway?"

"Shes gone, shes been gone for hours now where have you been?"

"I don't need to tell you" She started to head up the stairs but Eli grabbed her and pushed her down on the stairs and hovered over her.

Clare gasp as she locked eyes with Eli. There was that look again. He was angry but his eyes held lust , jealousy , desire. The look was deadly but oh so suductive.

"Clare where have you been?" he tried again.

"I- I went to a party…"

He still eyed her knowing there was more. " Who was the lucky guy?" he asked in a low tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Clare I'm 23 years old and I'm sure as hell not stupid. Do you know what you look like right now! Some guy was all over you. Some little punk ass jerk kid had his hands all over your body now who was it?

He asked her pulling her up from the stairs and shaking her shoulders lightly.

"Declan Coyne" She she told him.

Eli's eyes grew darker as did his expression and he let go of Clare to grab his beer and take a big swig.

"I only went to that party because of you!" Clare yelled walking over to him.

Eli just scoffed and shook his head as a tear came down Clare's cheek.

"God Eli I'm so sick of these games! You check me out , you flirt with me , you send me mixed messages , you want me you don't!"

"And you haven't done the same thing to me Clare! You know how I feel about you even though we have this complicated situation I still wanna be with you and the day after I tell you, you go and let some little jack ass run his filthly little hands all over you. Let him kiss you." He said taking another swig of beer.

"I only let him kiss me because you woulden't! I wanted you to kiss me so badly Eli and you still haven't!

Clare said wiping her eyes. Eli sighed and looked down at the ground for a minute before looking back up and locking eyes with Clare.

"I'm going to bed." She said starting to go up the stairs again. But before shecould make it up the second step she felt Eli's hand grip her wrist and pull her back to him.

Clare's breath hitched as their bodies touched and one arm went around her wasit well the other reached up and gently stroked her cheek.

Clare could feel his hot breath on his face once again. It smelled of beer and for some reason it seemed to intoxicate her. Green met Blue and after a moment of looking into each others eyes Eli started to lean in and Clare's eyes flutterd shut and that's when she finally felt his lips connect with hers.

The feeling of his lips was even a thousands times better than she could have ever imagined and she felt butterflies explode in her stomach.

Eli's grip tighted around the waist as their lips started to move faster. Clare ran her hands through his hair and tugged lightly at the roots earning a light growl from him.

Eli poked his tounge out and ran it aross Clare' bottom lip asking for permission which she granted. When their tounges met and started to battle for domance it was like they lost control of everything around them but each other. Clare let out a moan and Eli dropped his beer from his hand letting it shatter as it hit the floor and pulled Clare even closer if that were possible as she gripped his shoulders tighty both of them just forgetting about everything and finally getting lost in the feelings of each other.

**A/N: Phew! That was the longest chapter ive written so far lol. So what did you guys think? Were you expecting what happened? Let me know!**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi.**

**A/N: You guys continue to amaze me with all the reviews and awesome feedback. Thank you =) **

**Also who elses Eclare heart broke when they saw the promo for tonights ep. When Eli was acting out of control and said I don't love you anymore to Clare I was like =( He knows he loves her its all Imogens fault! Shes manipulating him and trying to turn him against Clare by blaming her and getting him off his meds. I know he's gonna get worse cause of her. I just hope he starts to realize it and gets rid of her and tries to fix things with Clare. Eclare fans don't give up!**

**Anyways sorry about the rant lol enjoy chapter 7.**

The next morning Eli yawned and streched slighty as he opened his eyes. As he looked to his right a warm smile spread across his features as he saw the beautiful angel sleeping next to him.

Last night really happened. He and Clare had actually kissed. Finally! And it was absoultly incredible. They more than kissed. They had deeply explored each other's mouths before finally getting tired and eventually heading up to bed together.

No they didn't have sex or explore each other's bodies intimately. But honestly Just lying in the same bed and being able to hold Clare was more than enough for him.

As Eli continued to think about the previous night a soft sigh disturbed him out of his thoughts and as he looked back over to his right he was met with crystal blue eyes staring right back at him a shy smile on her face.

"Morning." She whispered

"Morning" He replied pushing a stray curl from her face and cupping her cheek. Clare leaned into his touch.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Amayzing" She said smiling wider as she snuggled closer to him.

Eli smiled down at her and played with her curls while the other hand rested on her waist. Clare inhaled his scent and looked up at him.

"Eli?"

"Hmm?"

"Well make this work right? I mean my 17th birthday is in 4 months and than after that its that much closer to 18 and I know that this will be hard but I-"

"Shhh" Eli laughed slighty and ruffled her curls. "Of course well make it work. I wanna with you Clare. We'll just have to be discreet. There is still the issue of your mother and I but she rarely ever comes home so when she does ill just say I'm sick something like that. I don't wanna make you feel bad."

Clare just nodded and Eli kissed her head.

"Well be okay" He said and Clare just smiled and lent up kissing his lips gently.

**3 Months Later.**

As the months went by Eli and Clare contiued to grow closer and stronger together. They spent the majority of their time together even more so now that Clare was on summer break and Eli had cut back on some of his hours at work. Going to book stores , movies , for drives , just enjoying each others company.

They were discreet in public places especially where people they knew went to but every night they came home and slept in the same bed. Cuddled in each other's arms.

Of course they had grown in their intimate aspect of the relationship as well but Clare was still pure and Eli didn't have a problem with it. Instead of having sex they had heavy make out sessions , body explorations , and a tad of oral explorations as well.

As for Declan? Well the following Monday that Clare had school she had met Declan at her locker and told him that well she thought he was a great guy that she only saw him as a friend. He understood and ended up dating Holly j Sinclair. Alli of course was mad when she heard the news but Clare just told her it wasen't up to her.

And Helen? Well true to Eli's words she was rarely home in the last few months probably about twice and both those times She was home Eli acted like he was sick and kept contact with her as minimal as possible. and after Helen had fallen asleep he'd sneak out of bed and head down to Clare's room.

Helen would get fustrated of course but Eli would just sat he make it up to her to which she would agree. Speaking of Helen she was supposed to be coming home tonight so Eli and Clare were sure to make the most of it before she got there.

They had started in the living room but some how ended up in the kitchen Clare on the kitchen counter and Eli between her legs as they kissed fast and passionately.

Her arms were around his neck pulling him closer as he gripped her bare thighs. He was sure greatful she was wearing a skirt.

As he broke the kiss his lips decended on her ear lobe where he bit and sucked lightly earning a light moan from Clare.

Eli smirked as his hot breath tickled her ear and whispered " Do you know how sexy it is when you moan? Do you know all the things I want to do to you?"

Clare let out another moan as Eli started to kiss and suck his way down her neck.

"Hmm Eli please." She breathed out as she she tugged his hair.

Eli looked up still kissing her skin. "Please what? Clare What do you want me to do?"

"You know! Eli please I need you"

Eli chuckled before sliding one of his hands from her thigh up to her the inner part of her leg and teasing her slighty before disappering behind her skirt.

Clare gasp slightly and hummed in pleasure as Eli's hand worked its magic.

Eli watched as Clare's facial expressions changed into those of pleasure and how her body was reacting to him and he coulden't help but think that he was the luckiest man in the world to be able to please Clare in this way.

Eli put his lips back to her ear and began to whisper to her. "Your so beautiful Clare, you so sexy and incredible and sweet , and good , and amayzing"

Clare moaned again "Eli" as her body started to shake from Eli's ministrations and she grabbed the back of Eli's head and kissed him passsionately.

When they broke apart they were both breathing heavily and Eli pressed his forehead to Clare's and smiled softy at her and she cupped his cheek.

He was just about to kiss her again when they heard the front door being unlocked. Eli quickly pulled himself away from Clare and went to the fridge grabbing a soda while Clare crossed her legs and reached over and grabbed a magazine off the counter and started flipping though it as the front door opened and Helen walked in.

She walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Hey Clare hows my girl doing?" She said kissing her head.

"Hi mom, fine. You?"

"Great swetie"

"Hey Eli baby" Helen said hugging Eli and attempting to kiss his lips. When Eli turned his face so she got his cheek she gave him a questioning look.

"Sorry Hel but I'm not feeling to well."

"Again? Eli really you should go see a doctor."

"Hmm I have an appointment next week." He lied as he looked over at Clare a small smile on his face. As she grinned from her magazine.

"Oh well good. So I thought we should all go out to dinner. Little miss steaks?"

**XXX**

Dinner went fairly well. Helen did most of the talking. Talking about her mom and asking Clare how her summer was going and Eli how work was.

As she talked Eli and Clare kept making eye contact with one another and smiling slighty as they played footsie under the table.

"Anyways Clare isn't your birthday coming up?"

"Huh? Oh yeah in a few weeks."

"Well is there anything special you want?"

Clare smiled as her eyes drifted to Eli who was sipping his coke. "There was something I had in mind"

Later that night after Eli had managed to avoid Helen once more and she had drifted off to sleep angrily at him. He headed down stairs in black and grey plaid pj pants to get a beer from the kitchen but smirked when he saw that Clare down in the living room watching what looked to be a scary movie.

He took note of how she bit her lip and watched though her hand as the killer was chasing after someone. She hugged a pillow with her other hand close to her chest and Eli fought the urge to laugh. She was so cute.

"Trouble sleeping?" He said

Clare jumped and put her hand to her heart as she spotted him. "You big jerk! You scared me." Clare said trying to calm down her chest hamering in her heart.

He gave a short laugh as he plopped down next to her . "Sorry"

"She smiled and threw the pillow she was holding at him. "Its okay."Eli just smirked at her and leaned in and kissed her cheek.

They watched the rest of the movie together and after that they started watching Buffy the vampire slayer. About half way through the episode Clare grabbed the remote and put the tv on mute.

"Clare?" Eli said stroking her hand and looking over at her confused.

"Eli there's something I wanna talk to you about."

"Okay whats up?"

"Well you know my birthday's coming up soon and ive been thinking a lot lately about what I want and the thing is what I want I can only get it from you."

"And what is it you want?" he said in a whisper.

Clare got on her knees and straddled Eli cupping her hands behind his neck and as Eli rested her hands on her thighs he noticed that her attire. She wasen't wearing any pants just a long oversized t-shirt.

Eli releshed in that fact as he ran his hands across her legs and looked up at her as she leant down and captured his lips in a sweet gentle kiss.

She broke the kiss and locked eyes with him.

"Eli… on my birthday… I want you to make love to me."

**A/N: Sooo? How was it? Let me know!**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry for not updating sooner! But hopefully this chapter will make up for it.**

**So I have a question for you guys for sometime in the future and you'll have to let me know what you want me to do. **

**If and when Eli and Clare become intimate in the complete sense as in "Make love" or "Have sex" do you want me to keep it as T rated as possible or should I go into an M rating?**

**Cause I could go either way with it but I know that some of you aren't comfortable with reading M stories as others so I was just wondering. Either way let me know if you guy want me to stay at a T or possibly switch over to M for future chapters.**

Seriousness took over Eli's features as he studied Clare's face.

"Clare… are you sure?"

Clare gave him a small smile "Of course" When Eli didn't respond to her for a miniute or two her smile started to fade.

"Ar- Aren't you? Don't you wanna be with me?"

"I- Well I umm- Clare we- " Eli stutterd

Clare tried to fight away the tears that started to bulid at the thought of being rejected by Eli. She started to pull herself away from him. "You know… never mind. Forget I even mentioned it" She tried to fake a smile as she got off the couch.

"No Clare wait." Eli said reaching up and grabbing her arm before she could leave. As he pulled her to face him a tear came down her cheek.

"Oh Clare baby don't" Eli said as he pulled her back down next to him. 

"Is it me?" She said wiping her eyes "Do you not want this? Me? Cause I'm too inexperianced or-"

"Clare listen to me its not that I don't want you. Believe me when I say that." He told her cupping her cheek.

"I would love to make you feel good , and sexy and have the most pleasurable and intimate experience you can have with someone with you but sex is a big decision and it can have concequnces. There's so many emotions and feelings that go into having sex and I know you have your ring and your vow and I respect that. I just really want you to be sure that you wanna do this. I really don't want you to regret it."

"There's also the matter of your age Clare. Your still gonna be a minor and i-"

"Eli I would never get you in trouble like that. Especially when I want this. I'm not gonna tell anyone I just wanted this for you and me and I will never regret what we do together."

Eli sighed and looked down at the couch for a few seconds before looking up and locking eyes with Clare again.

"Are you a hundred percent sure that you about this Clare? This is really what you want?"

Clare bit her lip and nodded "Yes Eli. I want this more than anything."

Eli studied her face for any sign of hesatasion and sure enough he coulden't find any.

"Alright" He said nodding "If your really sure that's what you want… than come the night of your birthday your wish is my command."

Clare smiled widely and straddled Eli's lap once more.

"Really?"

Eli just smiled as he held her. "Really"

Clare lent in and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. It started off gentle and innocent but as the minutes went by their kissing became more intense and quick.

Clare cupped Eli's neck and played with the ends of hair on his neck as his hands traveled under the back of her shirt he slowly ran his nails all the way down her back to her thighs and repeated the process.

When Eli deepened the kiss Clare let out a light moan and experimentally pressed herself against Eli. She heard him gasp and so she grinded herself agaist him once more and this time he let out a small groan his hands gripping her waist as he broke the kiss.

"Clare" he whispered breathing heavily against her ear. "We better stop your mothers upstaris"

"Eli please. just for a little while" she whispered as she gently bit on his neck making Eli let out a small growl.

Clare pulled back slightly and looked into Eli's beautiful forrest green eyes. He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her lips before moving his eyes to hers.

He smiled sweetly at her and pressed his forehead to hers "Alright. But try not to make noise" He whispered against her lips before grabbing the back of her head and crashing their lips together once more.

**XXX**

The next morning Helen came downstairs around 11:00 and walked into the kitchen to find Eli already up and sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning Eli." She said as she walked past him and to the fridge. Eli gave her a small smile as he looked up."Morning Hel"

Helen sighed as she poured herself some juice. "Eli I think we need to talk."

Eli gave her a confused look but none the less stood up and gave her his attention. "Okay… what about?"

"Our relationship"

Eli scoffed slighty "Hel there is nothing wrong with our relationship." He told her crossing his arms.

Helen shook her head as she put her juice on the counter and waltzed right up to Eli. She cupped the back of his neck and forcefully pulled his lips to hers kissing him roughly.

Eli pulled back quickly "Helen!"

"You see Eli! That's it right there! You never wanna touch me or even kiss me anymore! And we haven't had sex in forever!"

"Really? This is why your pissed cause we haven't fucked lately!" Eli yelled in her face "Is that all you care about? Well I'm sorry if I haven't been in the mood or because ive had things going on that you woulden't understand."

"Are you cheating on me Elijah? Huh? Are you fucking somebody else? Is that why your never in the mood anymore!"

"Whatever Helen! I'm done talking about this! If you wanna end things between us than I don't care anymore! Ill leave tonight and that will be it!"

"Eli I don't want-" Helen began her voice filled with sadness "I care about y-"

Eli cut her off by putting his hand up and scoffing again. "Don't! Helen please you don't care about me. You care about the sex. Look I really don't wanna talk to you right now so I'm gonna step out and cool off before end up I saying something very hurtful."

And with that Eli left the kichen and headed out the front door make Helen flitch slighlty as he slammed it. He stormed to morty and started up the engine before speeding out of the driveway.

As he sped down the streets he took out his phone and texted the one person he needed to see the most right now. After reciving a text back from her he started heading towards his destination.

5 minutes later he pulled up to Alli's house and there she was waiting for him on the front porch with a worried expression. When she saw the hearse she grabbed her things and headed towards morty.

"Eli whats wrong?" Clare asked as she got in the hearse and he started to speed off. Eli just kissed her lips quickly and told her he'd explain once they parked.

They drove for 20 mins or so until they reached the abandoned church that Eli and Clare had discovered on one of their drives. Once he parked he turned towards Clare and told her everything about the fight.

"So.. What are you gonna do?" She questioned him while she stroked the back of his neck

"I'm not sure I mean I know for a fact that I don't wanna be with your mother. But if we end things and I leave the house than it makes things harder for you and me. I mean you'll be starting your senior soon year and ill have work and with me not at the house its gonna be hard to see each other."

"Well what if you picked me up sometimes after school or what if I came to your apartment?"

"It could work but I have a roommate so it be a little risky."

"Whatever you decide to do I just don't wanna lose you Eli" Clare said frowning

Eli cupped her cheek. "Hey, your not going to."

Clare lent in to his hand "Promise?"

"Promise" He said giving her a small smile "I want to be with you… Clare i… I love you" He whispered

Clare eyes widened in shock and a big smile graced her features as she lent over and kissed him passionately.

"I love you too" She whispered back as she broke the kiss "So much"

"Than that's all that matters right now" He told her as she snuggled into his side and he kissed her forehead as he took a deep breath and stared out the window as he tried to figure out what to do.

**A/N: Well? Good? Bad? Let me know. Also don't forget to let me know about the rating!**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover 1820**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi.**

**A/N: Hey guys so thank you for all the reviews and your suggestions about the rating. I got a lot of borderline Ts and Ms so I'll think it over and let you guys know which one it will be in a future chapter.**

**So without futher ado here's chapter 9 enjoy!**

The car ride back towards Alli's house was slient. The only noise was Eli's rock on low and Clare's slight sniffles. Eli looked over at her when he pulled up to a red light and frowned.

Her eyes were red and watery, Her cheeks tinged pink from crying. He reached over and grabbed her hand and rubbed it sothingly.

She looked down at their hands and than up at him giving him a small smile as she wiped her eyes with her free hand.

The light turned green and Eli focused his attention back on the road. He felt horrible for making Clare upset but this was the right thing to do.

He decided to leave the house… tonight. It was the best thing all around. He didn't wanna be with Helen anymore and he coulden't stay in her house and keep stringing her along when he was in love with her daughter.

Clare of course didn't want him to leave because their relationship would become strained and with their schedules and lives going on how would they still be able to see each other and even when they did they would have to worry about someone seeing them and it getting back to her mom or something worse. Plus Eli's apartment was almost 45 minutes away from her so it woulden't exactly be easy.

But she understood his reasons for his decision and even though she wasen't happy she supported it but she wasen't gonna be there when he left. She coulden't. It would hurt to much.

Eli turned onto the Bhandaris street and stopped the car a few houses before Alli's. He turned towards Clare and put a hand under her chin.

"Hey. Its gonna be alright Clare."

Clare looked up at him as a fresh tear slid down her face.

"You don't know that for sure Eli. I mean who knows when will see each other. With you gone my mother will probably arrange something with her sister to watch my grandma so she can be home so will have to worry about her and with school and work and everything i-"

"Shh" Eli said putting a finger to her lips. "None of that matters. I know we'll be okay even if we don't see each other everyday. I promise will be okay."

"How are you so sure?" Clare asked sniffling

Eli gave her a small smile and wiped her tear away with his thumb. "Because I just know and… because I love you."

Clare smiled warmly and cupped his cheek. "I love you too" She whispered before kissing him gently.

"And plus we have to make it because if I remember correctly which I'm pretty sure I do I think I owe you a rather large important birthday gift in a about a month." Eli told her with a wink which made her blush and giggle.

"Alright. I believe you" She said

"Good" He smiled at her and than he features became serious. "I won't be there by the time you get home. So… I guess this is goodbye or see you later."

"How am I gonna sleep at night without you?" She asked him starting to tear up again.

"No more tears Clare. Baby please. You'll be alright." He whispered as he pulled her close and held her trying to fight back his own tears threating to escape.

This was so hard for him as well. He and Clare pretty much haven't spent 1 day apart in almost 3 months and were attached at the hip and now they'd have to be apart for days, maybe weeks.

He pulled back and carresed her cheek "Its only for a little while Clare. Its whats best. We just have to rough through it Alright?"

"Okay" Clare nodded "I'm sorry I'm being such a baby about this its just ive become so used to you being around its gonna be werid not seeing you as much.

"I understand Clare trust me"

"Well… I better get inside Alli's probably waiting on me."

Eli nodded and grabbed Clare's chin softly bringing her face close to his. His hot breath fanning her face. He gently open mouth kissed her cheek before going to her ear and whispering "I love you Clare" and with that he tilted her chin up and connected their lips in a sweet passionate kiss.

His hands held her waist firmly and her arms wrapped around his neck as their lips moved against each other and their tounges explored each others mouths.

When they broke apart they held each other for a brief few seconds Eli embracing Clare's warmth and Clare inhaling Eli's scent that she'd become so acustomed to.

Finally pulling away from each other she smiled at him and as Clare put her hand on the door handle she asked him "So… ill umm see you around"

Eli smirked and nodded "Guess you will"

She looked at him for a brief second and than she was out of the car and heading down the street to Alli's house.

Eli sighed as he watched her and than when she was out of sight he started up morty and headed towards the house.

**XXX**

When Eli pulled up to the house he noticed Helen's car in the driveway. She was still home. "Just get your stuff and get out" He told himself as he took a deep breath and stepped out of morty.

He walked up the driveway and to the front door. He twisted the knob and walked inside. Once he shut the door he went to head upstairs but was cutoff by Helen coming from out of the kitchen.

"Eli you came back!" She said walking up to him and throwing her arms around his neck "I'm so sorry baby I didn't mean to piss you off its just I miss you so much and i-"

"Helen stop" Eli said pulling away from her and crossing his arms "I'm leaving… I just came to get my stuff. We're over." He told her in a monotone voice.

"Wha- No Eli please! Don't leave me." Helen Said as she followed Eli upstairs to her room.

"Eli, Eli! We had one fight come on" She said attemping to stop him from packing up and collecting his things.

"Look its not just about the fight okay. Our relationship is just not the same anymore. I- just this is whats best for everyone." He said as he went to the bathroom to collect his bathing stuff.

"I won't accept that Eli. I won't fucking accept it!" Helen yelled as she followed him back into her bedroom.

Eli just ignored her trying to be as civil as possible but she was making it difficult. She woulden't let him leave the room.

"Helen get out of my way. Just forget about us"

"No! Eli we can still fix us"

"Helen it's a lost cause just forget it" Eli tried to pass her but she woulden't budge.

"Your not leaving me."

"Helen, get out of my fucking way!" He yelled

"No!"

That's it! Fuck being civil all he wanted to do was get his shit and get out but of course Helen had to make it difficult so he knew what he had to do. He had to hurt her and he knew just how to do it.

"That's it fuck this shit! You wanna know the real reason why i want to end us Hel! Hmm? Its cause I got tired of you! I don't want you any fucking more! That's why I never wanted to fuck! I. was. SO. Sick. Of. you.!" He yelled in her face.

Helen flitched and her bottom lip started to quiver. "Eli y- you don't mean that"

Eli laughed coldy "Of course I do. Sorry Hel but you just coulden't keep me entertained, coulden't hold interest."

A tear came down Helen's cheek and Eli smirked and shook his head as he walked past her and this time she didn't fight him.

When he got to the front door he heard Helen's sobs from upstairs but just sighed and headed out to his car. Once he put his stuff in he slid in the drivers side and started up morty heading towards his apartment. 

**XXX**

Clare left Alli's house at about 9:00 that night and as Sav drove her home she wondered the whole way home what exactly would be waiting for her at home. Not Eli she knew that for sure and as she stared out the window watching the blackness blur past her a wave of sadness over took her.

When Sav pulled up in front of her house she gave him a small smile and thanked him before hopping out of the truck and heading up her driveway. She noticed the lights were on and the car was in the driveway so her mother was home.

She sighed as she walked onto the front porch and twisted the door knob. She walked in and immediately heard her mothers footsteps and voice call out.

"Eli? Is that you?" When she saw Clare her face fell a bit. "Oh Clare honey its just you."

"Yeah mom its just me" Clare said as she started to head upstairs.

"Oh sweetheart I just thought I should let you know that Elijah and I got in a little disagreement so sadly he won't be staying with us anymore."

"Really? that's too bad mom" Clare said as she felt a pang ripple through her chest.

"Don't worry though I'm gonna try my best to fix it but in the mean time ive worked it out with your aunt Lisa and she's agreed to look after grandma temporally so I can be home with you."

"Uh huh that's great mom" Clare said not even listening anymore as she made her way to the top of the stairs and headed to her room. She didn't care about what her mom had to say she just wanted to be alone right now.

She opened her bedroom door and dropped her bag by the door and walked straight to her bed. She grabbed her stuffed bear that Eli had won her at a local carnival about a month ago and held it close to her chest as she plopped down on her bed and and stared out her window thoughts of none of than him invading her mind.

After Eli had got back to his apartment and chatted with her roommate for a while he went to his room and started to unpack his things.

He finished putting the last of his clothes away and than dropped his over night bag and kicked it under his desk. He sighed as he took a look around his room.

Nothing had changed everything just as he left it. He had to say he was happy to be home. He missed his familiar surroundings and even his roommate who he haden't talked to in forever but he still felt like something was missing.

He ran his hands though his hair and laid down on his bed as he realized what was missing and as he stared up at his celling his thoughts were overwhelmed and consumed with her.

**A/N: So how was it? Let me know! Also just for fun who do you guys think Eli's roommate is? Because they might be making an appearance in future chapters ;)**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi.  
><strong> 

**A/N: Hey guys I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. =(School has been extremely hectic and I've had some personal stuff going on but I'm back now. I hope you guys can forgive with this chapter? =)  
><strong> 

**Here is chapter 10 that I extremely owe you guys! **

The days seemed to fly by and then they soon turned into weeks. Summer had come to an end and Clare had started her senior year last week and was excited but the feeling of not having Eli around made her sad.

They hadn't seen each other in almost 3 weeks and Clare was going nuts. She wondered what he was doing. If he missed her as much as she missed him.

They had tried to see each other a few times but of course her mom had to ruin it. After the break up with Eli Helen decided that she needed to take a break from the dating/ partying scene and to try and be a better mother.

That however involved her being around all the time and wanting to spend time with Clare so Clare could hardly ever have time to herself which meant that she couldn't sneak off to see Eli and with Eli's new work schedule he barely had time to breathe so him getting out to Clare was a difficulty as well.

Clare got discouraged quite a bit but Eli always assured her that they would be okay and that he loved her. But still she would have rather heard it face to face than through Email or text.

That afternoon as Clare got out of her math class and was on her way to her locker she head her best friend's voice echo behind her.

"Claree bearrr!"  
>Clare rolled her eyes slightly and let a small smile fall on her lips as Alli looped her arm through Clare's.<p>

"Happy Early Birthdayyy!"

"Alli Shhh" Clare said as she got to her locker and she put in the combo to switch her math for her English book.

"What? 17 is a big age. It's a big deal."

"I don't want it to be a big deal though al. it's just another day to me."

Clare said sighing as she shut her locker and they made their way to English.  
>"Still haven't heard from Eli huh?"<p>

Clare frowned. "No. Alli he hasn't responded to my texts or emails in 2 days."

After the whole ordeal with Eli moving out and he and Helen breaking up Clare finally told Alli the whole situation about what was going on with her and Eli.

Alli of course was a little disappointed and worried at first but all she wanted was for Clare to be happy and it seemed like she was so Alli just got used to it.

"M maybe he's just been busy with work? I mean you even said that he barely has any time for himself anymore."

"Maybe." Clare said as they walked into the classroom and took their seats. "But it just doesn't make sense. He knew I wanted to make tomorrow night special but now he won't respond to me."

"Special? Clareee does that mean what I think it means?"

"Alli! Quiet! You and your mouth. But…" Clare took a deep breath and leaned in really close to Alli"

"Swear not to tell anyone?"

"I swear of course Clare."

"Tomorrow night… was well is supposed to be… the "night" for me and Eli" She whispered

"Oh my gosh… that's so cute Clare. So that's why you're so down about your birthday."

"Yeah kind of"

"Well don't worry Clare. I know he'll get back to you.

"I hope so" Clare said smiling slightly as Mrs. Dawes came into the room to start class.

**XXX**

Eli tiredly walked off the elevator and towards his apartment. He had just finished working a 16 hour shift and was exhausted. When he got to his front door he pulled out his key and unlocked the top and the bottom lock and then stepping inside.

He hung his keys on the little rack by the door and walked into the living room to find his roommate playing videogames and cussing people out on his headset.

He smirked and plopped down on the couch as he roommate looked at him and gave him a small grin.

"Hey emo boy. Long day."

"You're telling me machismo" Eli said sighing

Just than they heard an explosion on the TV and then the next thing they saw was Adams character's dead body.

Adam looked back at the screen and then cussed into his headset.

"Drew what the fuck?"

Eli chuckled. "Hey Adam have you seen my phone? I forgot it."

"Yeah"Adam told him without looking away from the screen and pressing buttons on his controller rapidly. "It's over on the kitchen counter. It's been going off quite a lot I think is probably

Once Eli had moved back in and gotten settled he and Adam caught up after so long and that's when he told him about Clare. Naturally Adam was totally against saying that Eli could get in trouble and that it was wrong but Eli convinced him and convinced him that things would be fine so after a while Adam agreed to keep the secret.

"Ah alright thanks man. Have fun beating Drew ass" Eli and Adam laughed as Eli stood up and made his way over to his phone than heading into his room.

He plopped down on his bed and went to his text messages. He went to Clare and saw that he had 4 new texts from her.

They all basically said the same thing that she missed him and that she was worried about why he wasn't texting her back and the most recent one had said something like if he wanted cancel tomorrow night that she would understand.

Eli put his phone down and frowned. Of course he didn't want to cancel. Yes he'd been really busy lately but he missed Clare so much and tomorrow was special it was their night. He even took the day off.

He sighed and looked at the time 10:30 it read. It was late yes but after thinking something over for a minute or two he quickly sat up and grabbed a towel as he stood up and headed towards the shower.

**XXX**

After finally convincing her mother that she didn't wanna watch sappy movies with her Clare made her way upstairs and walked into her rooms shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Finally" She sighed as she picked up her phone from her nightstand. Still nothing. She frowned and wiped away the wateriness that started to form in her eyes as she went to her draws to change.

Just as she had finished changing into her big oversized t-shirt she heard a tap at her window.

She ignored it at first just thinking it was the wind. But then it came again. And again.

Finally she padded her way over to the window and pushed the curtains aside than lifting up the window slightly.

It took her a minute to recognize the figure that was looking at her given the darkness. But once she did. She couldn't contain her excitement.

"Eli!" She whispered

She saw him flash her warm smile as he made his way up her house and into her window. Once he was in he brushed himself off and smirked magnificently.

"Hey Beautiful miss me?"

Clare felt the tears flow down her cheeks as she threw herself at him and hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Yes. I missed you so much" She whispered into his neck and inhaling his scent.

"I missed you too Clare" He said kissing her forehead and holding her.

When they pulled back Eli smiled and gently wiped her tears away. Than slowly he leaned in and kissed her for the first time in weeks.

They're kisses went from tame and sweet to passionate and loving quickly. Both getting reacquainted with the other mouth.

Eli 's hands traveled along Clare's body and slipped under her t-shit getting familiar with her curves again and cause Clare to let out slight moans here and there while Clare ran her hands through his hair tugging and pulling causing light grows to escape.

Finally they pulled back from each other breathlessly and smiling warmly at one another.

"Where's your mom?"

"Don't worry. She's downstairs probably asleep or still watching those sappy movies." Clare said rolling her eyes."

Eli laughed and stroked her cheek. "So what's this I hear about you wanting to cancel your birthday present from me?"

"Clare looked down and blushed slightly. "I don't want to believe me. It's just I got kind of sad when you didn't answer my texts and I thought you might have changed you mind." She said frowning.

"Hey" Eli said titling her chin up and kissing her lips once gently. "I'm not going to and I never was going to change my mind. I love you Clare. I just forgot my phone when I left for work. I'm sorry."

Clare smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too. And you're forgiven. "

"Speaking of work do you have-"

"Nope I'm all yours tomorrow. What about your mom?"

"Don't worry I'll take care of it."

"Alright" Eli said caressing her cheek.

Eli sighed and looked at the clock. "Well I'd better get going you have to be up early tomorrow."

Clare frowned " Eli no please i-"

"Shhh" Eli said soothingly. "I'm yours Clare tomorrow night I'm all yours. I love you."

And with that Eli captured her lips in sweet but passionate kiss.

When they pulled away Eli smiled as he started backing away and when he got to the window he whispered "Tomorrow night"

Clare smiled sweetly back at him. "Tomorrow night"

**A/N: Soo? I don't think this was too good =/ but I REALLY owed you guys a chapter. Do you guys think everything will go according to plan for Eli and Clare? Let me know!**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi**

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOO sorry guys there's really no excuse for me updating this late but I had writers block quite a bit. So to make it up to you guys I made this chapter EXTRA long. Hope you forgive me! Also I hope you guy don't hate me when you read this xD but trust me it's all part of what I have in mind. **

**ALSO! I just want to mention that I do have a Tumblr. So if any of you guys have questions about this fic or just want to get to know me better you can follow me or get a hold of me there. =) **

**.com/**

**So with all that said happy reading and enjoy!**

_Eli's hands caressed Clare's smooth stomach as he left a trail of open mouthed kisses down her neck and jawline. Clare moaned slightly and ran her nails down his back. "Eli, I love you" She whimpered as his hands descended upon her legs and ran along her upper thighs spreading them. "I love you too Clare" He whispered in her ear. "Are you ready?" "Yes. I-"_

"Happy birthday sweetheart!"

Clare slightly stirred and groggily opened her eyes as the images of her and Eli began to vanish and were replaced with the light darkness of her room and her mother with a birthday card in front of her.

She sighed and put her pillow over her head and tried to go back her dream but her mother would have none of that.

Helen tugged the pillow away from Clare. "Come on Clare, time to get up!"

"Mom! I'm sleeping!" She groaned

"I don't care this is a big day. We have lots to do. I have a whole day planned out for just the two of us. Now up!"

Clare's eyes quickly shot open at her mother's words. She had to figure out a way to get rid of her mom for the day, and possibly the night if she could. Today was her special day with Eli and she wanted everything to be perfect.

"Oh mom, I thought I told you. Clare said finally sitting up and running a hand through her curls. I'm spending the day with Alli and some other friends. They have a big surprise for me."

Helens face saddened slightly. "Oh but Clare i-"

"Sorry mom but I've had these plans for a while now" Clare said getting out of bed and glancing at her clock. 10:15 am. Eli would be picking her up at Alli's in about 2 hours or so to spend the day together.

. "Listen why you don't do something for yourself today. I mean you've barely been out of the house in weeks" Clare told her as she rummaged through her draws.

"But Clare honey I thought you didn't like when I went out? And I don't know sweetie after what happened with Eli I just don't think I'm up for it. Plus this is your day."

Clare tensed a little when her mom mentioned Eli but shrugged it off. "Mom I don't care. And it's okay really. We can make it up. Go out, spend the day doing things for you and then go out tonight and have fun"

"Well…. Alright I love you sweetheart. You're always so selfless putting me before you on your own birthday."

"Yeah, that's me" Clare said as she put her clothes on her bed than grabbed a towel and headed towards the shower.

About 30 minutes later she emerged and just as she was wrapping the towel around herself she heard her mother's voice.

"I 'm leaving sweetheart! Have a great day love you" and with that the front door slammed and Clare was alone.

She smiled and skipped back to her room. She grabbed her phone and quickly texted Alli that she didn't need to be picked up there anymore but thanked her anyway and Alli replied that it was no problem and wished her good luck with a winky face and that she wanted ALL the dirty details first thing the next morning.

Clare giggled than texted Eli telling him the change of plan and he said he'd be there in about an hour and that he loved her.

Clare placed the phone back down on her night stand and smiled as she took a deep breath and then headed towards her closet.

She decided on something simple yet pretty that she thought would suit her well and Eli would still like. She paused as she put her clothes in front of her as she thought that anyway it wouldn't really matter what she wore because if everything goes according to plan, Eli will just be taking it off later on.

A blush spread across her cheeks and she felt her body warm up and involuntary shudder run though her at the thought of what was supposed to occur tonight.

She looked down at her bed and ran a hand across the sheets before sighing and beginning to put her clothes on. An elbow sleeve white knee length dress with black floral print and black leggings underneath.

Once she finished she begun on her hair and makeup. Her hair had grown a bit since the middle of summer and it was now shoulder length but she still curled it to perfection. As for her makeup she simply put on some blush, eyeliner, mascara and lip-gloss.

Once she was finished she slipped on her black flats and took a final look at herself in her mirror.

She was pretty satisfied with herself and she hoped Eli would be as well. Just as she thought about him her phone started ringing.

She quickly walked over to her phone and smiled as she saw his name lighting up her screen.

"Hey"

"Hey Beautiful I'm outside."

"Okay be out in a sec"

"Alright, I'll be waiting"

Clare hung up her phone and placed it in her purse as she picked it up from her night stand and then exited her room.

She turned off any lights as she made her way down stairs and then took a deep breath before opening the front door.

She stepped out and locked and shut her front door. Once she turned around, she smiled beautifully as she saw him.

There he was, leaning against morty's door in black skinny jeans, a black button down, a black vest thrown over it, and his dark hair messed up perfectly and of course that sexy smirk on his beautiful lips.

Clare had to calm her racing pulse as she walked towards him.

"Hey there birthday girl" He said as she got close enough

"Hey boyfriend." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close her arms going around his neck instantly.

"Happy Birthday" He whispered against her ear before leaning back and capturing her lips in a sweet passionate kiss.

As Eli slowed the kiss he lightly bit and tugged on Clare's lower lip elighting a light moan from the girl.

He chuckled as he pulled back and stroked her cheek.

"You're so cute Clare"

Clare smiled "Well so are you"

Eli smirked "Well of course I am, I mean you couldn't keep your eyes off me ever since the first day we met. I know I'm good looking Edwards no need to tell me"

"Haha" Clare laughed shoving his arm lightly.

Eli laughed as well and kissed her forehead. "So are you ready for our day together?"

"Of course. Where are we going?"

"That my love is a surprise, but you'll see in due time." Eli told her as he opened morty's door and let Clare slide in before following suit.

All day Eli took Clare places and did things she loved. They started out with a reading by one of her favorite authors. After that they had lunch at her favorite diner. Than they went to see the latest twilight movie. Even though Eli had despised those movies and thought Edward Cullen was overrated he knew Clare loved them, He also thought it was cute when Clare blushed when Edward broke the headboard and tried not to look at the screen when The couple was being intimate.

After the movie they had gone to the mall and Eli had drug Clare into Hot Topic and insisted on buying her something punk/sexy. After a few little disagreements here and there Clare had finally decided on a cute plaid skirt that was layered and had a torn sort of look.

Eli was thrilled and "Couldn't wait to see her in it"

"The skirt is great, it really is but I still wish you would have let me buy you that little black and grey lace corset." Eli told her wiggling his eyebrows as they walked through the mall and to the parking lot.

Clare giggled. "Maybe next time" She said looking up at him with a wink.

"So where to next?"

"Well I have one more surprise so that's what were onto now and no I'm not telling you anything." He said as they walked to morty.

"Well fine than" Clare said sticking out her tongue at him as he unlocked her door.

Eli smirked. "You better watch that tongue Edwards, Do that again and I just might have to bite it off."

"Oh really now?" Clare said leaning back against her door and crossing her arms looking up at him.

"Don't test me Clare" Eli said playfully

Clare gave Eli a smirk that could match his own and slowly but surely stuck her tongue out at him.

Eli chuckled and smirked dangerously. "I warned you Clare." Was all he said and without warning he grabbed Clare's waist and leaned down capturing his lips in a kiss that would leave her breathless.

Her mind couldn't even think, all she felt was Eli's hands and lips. When she felt Eli's tongue along her bottom lip she wasted no time in in opening her mouth and when Eli coxed her tongue into coming to play in his mouth he knew he had her.

Clare was so distracted that she didn't know she'd fallen into Eli's trap until she lightly felt his teeth capture her tongue and bite down.

She gasp and Eli pulled away a triumphant smile on his face.

"You cheated!"

Eli laughed "Did not! But if that makes you feel better than whatever floats your boat." He said opening the door for her as she playfully pouted."

"It doesn't make me feel better!" She said and watched as Eli laughed again as he made his way around morty to his side.

Once Eli was in the hearse he and Clare drove for about a half an hour until Clare saw a field coming into view and Eli beginning to slow down.

"Eli?" Clare questioned a little confused.

Eli smiled reassuringly "Don't worry, you'll see Clare."

Once the hearse came to a stop Eli and Clare got out of morty and Eli took Clare's hand leading her past the fence and into the field.

It was just about dark by this time and Clare wondered what could be going on but it was than that she saw a big hill of sorts coming up in front of them.

Eli started to head up the hill but stopped when he didn't feel Clare coming. He turned back and chuckled. "Clare the surprise is at the top, you're going to have to move if you want to see."

Clare gave Eli and small smile and nodded as she began to follow Eli. When they were just about at the top Eli stopped her.

"Can you close your eyes for me for? I really want it to be surprise worthy and I know your gonna love it."

"Of course" She smiled as her eyes fluttered shut. Eli caressed her cheek and once more took her hand as he led her the final few feet up.

Once they were at the top Eli placed Clare in the middle of the hill and then whispered to her.

"Open your eyes beautiful"

Clare opened her eyes and what she saw made her gasp. The top of the hill was illuminated with hundreds of fireflies. The glow was absolutely beautiful and she was in the center of it. She had always loved the idea of fireflies as a kid. She had always wanted to see them in real life and had remembered telling Eli this once during one of their late night conversations.

She couldn't believe he remembered. She turned to him smiling. "You remembered."

Eli nodded returning the smile. "I did"

Clare ran over and jumped into Eli's arms. She kissed him sweetly. "Thank you so much Eli. I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too. Now go enjoy them" He said gesturing back to beautiful insects.

Clare smiled at him once more before heading back into the center of the hill. Eli watched with amazement and joy as Clare happily danced and spun around the glow illuminating her face and making her all the more beautiful.

It took his breath away and he couldn't help but think how lucky he was. About an hour later they were both laying in the middle of the hill watching the magnificent creatures and talking.

"And so than I come home from work and I catch them going at it against the kitchen stove and that's when I decided I needed to move out." Eli said laughing as Clare joined in.

"Oh my gosh, I see your point"

"Yeah that's just not cool, I mean my poor innocent eyes!"

"Haha! Your eyes are not innocent sir."

Eli raised his eyebrows. "Really now? And just how do you know this Edwards? Ill have you know I'm pure as snow."

This made both Eli and Clare burst out laughing and Clare raised her own eyebrows at him.

"Okay okay so I'm not innocent, but isn't that what you like about me?" He asked her with a wink.

A light blush cascaded along Clare's cheeks. "Of course. I think its veryyy sexy." She giggled

Eli raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Good" He whispered to her seductively before leaning over and catching her lips in a slow sexy kiss.

Clare put her arms around his neck and pulled him down on her as their kiss became more. Eli ran his hands down Clare's sides and gripped her hips when he reached them earning a slight moan from the young girl.

Eli broke they're kiss and his lips immediately descended upon her neck planting slow open mouthed kisses all the way down.

Clare writhed beneath him and mumbled "Eli"

One of Eli's hands started to than travel down farther till it reached the end of her dress. Just as his hand started to disappear they both heard a loud boom and then something wet hitting them.

They both broke apart and looked up at the sky. It was pouring and the sound of thunder was erupting around them.

Eli and Clare watched as the fireflies quickly disappeared and then Eli jumped up on his feet taking Clare with him and making a run for the hearse.

They laughed as they ran Clare for some reason feeling free and never happier. Once they reached the hearse Eli quickly unlocked the doors and they both slid in Clare still laughing.

Eli looked over at a soaking wet Clare and asked "What's so funny?"

"I don't know." She said watching as Eli shook out his wet hair. "I just feel so… Free. Happy. This has been the best birthday I've had in so long. Thank you so much Eli. For everything."

Eli stopped shaking his hair out and looked over at Clare with a warm smile. "It was my pleasure Clare. I'm so glad you had fun, and hey it's not over yet. If I remember correctly I think I still owe you your birthday present."

Clare smiled and blushed slightly. "That's right, you still do. So how about we go back to my house and you can give it to me?"

Eli nodded and grabbed Clare's hand lacing they're fingers. "As you wish."

The drive back to Clare's house was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. Once at the house Eli parked the hearse in Clare's driveway and then went around and opened her door for her before taking her hand and walking her up to her front door.

Clare took her key from her purse with her free hand and unlocked the door and pulling Eli inside.

Once the door was shut she dropped her purse by the hall closet and wrapped her arms around Eli's neck.

She leaned in and started to suck and nibble on his neck making Eli close his eyes as his hands instinctively went around her waist tightly.

She kissed all the way down his neck and then back up before moving to his jawline. Eli took a deep breath and opened his eyes watching as she innocently looked up at him. She was absolutely fucking beautiful!

He reached up and caressed her cheek once before finally leaning down and capturing they're lips in a passionate kiss.

Clare immediately responded and stood up on her tip toes to get closer to Eli. Eli slowly began walking them towards the stairs his lips still connected to hers.

They stumbled up the stairs but made it none the less still intimately together. They bumped into a few walls as they made their way to Clare's room and once they were finally in it Eli pushed Clare backwards causing her to knock in to the door slamming it shut and him to knock his body into hers.

Both Hummed at the contact their bodies made

And as Eli finally broke the kiss it was Clare's turn to feel good. Eli ran his hands all over her body and kissed all the way down her jaw and neck stopping just at her breasts.

"Hmm Eli" Clare moaned

Eli snapped his eyes up to Clare's "What is it Clare? Tell me what you want?" He panted in her ear. His hot breath making Clare shudder.

"I-I want you Eli. So much"

Eli pressed his body against Clare once more, this time a little harder and she gasp at the contact we'll he groaned.

He lifted Clare up and walked over to her bed, he gently placed her down and then proceeded to get on top of her, nudging her thighs open with his own legs as he did so.

Meanwhile Helen turned on her street and was looking forward to coming home. Her night at the club did not turn out as she would have liked it. She did meet a cute young guy, but he was very drunk and after a few rounds of dancing he ended up throwing up on Helen.

She yelled at him and left the club in a huff intending to go home and shower. Also it was pouring out and frankly she did not like to drive or be out in this weather. When she pulled into her driveway though she noticed something.

There was a car. Not just any car though. A hearse… Butterflies and hope instantly flooded Helen as she thought of whom that car belonged to and what they might be doing here.

Quickly she hopped out of her car and ran towards her front door. She was about to reach for the key but as the placed her hand on the knob she was surprised to find it open already.

Confused she opened the door and stepped inside her house and as she shut the door behind her she noticed Clare's purse and shoes on the floor by the hall closet.

Clare was home? And Eli was here? Why wouldn't Clare call her?

Helen wondered this as she made her way through the house looking for any sign of them. When she got upstairs she was about to check her room when she heard noises coming from Clare's room, but her door was shut.

Silently Helen made her way over to the door and put her ear against it and what she heard made her sick. She heard kissing noises, Clare moaning and she knew what was going on, she just didn't wanna believe it was him. Anyone but him but Clare confirmed it for her mother when she whimpered Eli's name.

Anger coursed through Helen and without warning she busted the door open.

Eli was on top of Clare her in only her bra and panties and Eli in only his jeans and boxers. And when Helen burst through the door they both froze and looked like deer's in headlights.

Eli was the first to snap out of the trance and quickly jumped off of Clare and picked up her dress tossing it to her as she sat up as well.

"Mom… what are you doing here?" Clare whispered

Helen said nothing just walked up to Clare and slapped her hard across the face earing a yelp from her.

"Is this why you wanted me out of the house! Huh Clare?"

"Helen stop!" Eli began to yell but Helen cut him off

"And you? My OWN daughter! I wasn't good enough for you but this little whore is!" She yelled looking from Clare to Eli.

"You're a WHORE Clare! That's what you are. How could you? You knew I loved Eli but you just wanted to take him away from me. You dirty little tramp."

"HELEN THAT'S ENOUGH "Eli growled as he shoved her against a wall. "You have no right to talk to her like that."

Helen cackled. "I can talk to her however I want! She's my kid. And she's fucking UNDERAGE Eli. I could report you for this."

"No you can't!" Clare yelled standing up "I'll lie. Say nothing ever happened."

"You're a child Clare! No one's gonna believe you."

"Yes they will. You're not gonna do anything mom. I…. I love him and you can't stop that."

"And do you think he loves you Clare? Is that why you were gonna let him fuck you."

"SHUT UP it's not like you know what love is. You're just some bitter old bat who my dad divorced because he got tired of you."

Helen's face turned red. "You little bitch. You're grounded! And this" She said gesturing between Eli and Clare "ENDS NOW"

"NO!" Clare yelled"

"Clare..." Eli said quietly looking at her as he still restrained Helen.

"Eli. I love you…" She whispered tears streaming down her face.

"I lo-"

"Eli get out of my house now. And if I ever see you around here again I'll call the fucking cops!"

"Look you can't just-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE" She screamed

Eli sighed sadly as he locked eyes with Clare. Trying to not break down he released Helen and gathered his things before walking out of her room and out the front door.

"ELI!" He heard Clare scream as he walked down the path way and to his car his own tears finally coming free.

Clare broke down after Eli left and she sat there crying as he mother continued to belittle her.

"You're NEVER seeing him again Clare. He doesn't love you. He loved me first. He used you get it through your head you stupid child! I thought I had a good kid but no I have a little backstabbing boyfriend stealing slut. Well I hope you enjoyed your time because you're never leaving this house again."

"Stupid bitch" were his mother's final words to her before she left her bedroom slamming her door shut.

Just as her mother shut her door Clare grabbed the nearest lamp and threw it making it shatters against the wall.

She played in her bed for what seemed like hours the tears kept falling and falling and after a while she finally realized something.

She didn't give two shits what her mother thought. She WASEN'T staying in this house and she was GOING to see Eli right now.

She sat up quickly and grabbed her backpack. She dumped out all her school supplies and stuffed some clothes and money in it.

Than she opened up her window and looked outside. It was pouring out still but she didn't care. She slipped her backpack on her shoulders and carefully slipped out her window.

At Eli's apartment Eli sat on the couch with tears in his eyes as he finished explaining what happened to Adam.

"Eli I'm sorry man." Adam said putting a hand on his shoulder "But I'm gonna tell you something. If you really love her don't give up."

"I'm not Adam. Believe me I love her more than anything and first chance I know she's alone I'm gonna go get her. I HATE the idea of her being there with that fucking bitch. It kills me that I can't do anything now because that wench said she would call the cops."

"I know dude. I know." Was all Adam could say.

Eli sighed getting up and running his hands through his hair as he went to the window. He watched the rain pour over Toronto and the thunder boom and his thoughts went back to earlier. How could such a perfect day ended so wrong.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Adam can you get that?" Eli asked still looking outside.

"Sure Dude" He heard Adam as he walked over to the door and unlock the locks. Than he heard Adam talking with someone briefly before he called his name.

"Uh Eli, There's someone here to see you."

"Eli turned around and began walking to the door and when he got close enough what he saw made his heart happy and sad at the same time.

There was Clare, but she was absolutely drenched and her lips were blue.

"Clare" He whispered.

"Eli" she cried running into his arms.

**A/N: *Hides behind table* so I know a lot of you guys are probably like WTF? I'm telling you Helen's a cockblock. But I know how much you guys want an M rated chapter and well I don't wanna give anything away but trust me I know what I'm doing and all I'm gonna say is… Do you think now that Eli and Clare are away from Helen and after everything can still have their perfect night? ;) xD Let me know what you think!**

**Review! =)**

**-Eclarelover1820**


End file.
